Talk:Zoids Customise Parts
im gonna redirect the remodilling sets and the genesis power up parts to this page and re-add the info. is that ok?--Leon35 01:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :NOOOOOO! Don't do it! The Genesis power up parts are genesis power up parts, the CPs were part of the NJR release.--Azimuth727 18:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) y not? it would be way easier if the remodiling sets, the grade ups, the cps, blox parts and the power up parts were all on the same page. it would be like a library of parts!--Leon35 19:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The "Customize Parts" line was part of the NJR. It was a specific release of specific parts for NJR Zoids. I let the blox slide because they are part of the NJR. If you want to create a page with links to the Remodeling Sets, Grade Ups, Customize Parts and Blox parts, do that, but don't add the remodeling and grade ups to this page.--Azimuth727 00:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) That makes sence but that would be making a gatagory page right? if ill go a head and make one.--Silverblade1 13:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :A category page would make sense. Just don't call it "Zoids Customize Parts," as the Grade ups and remodeling sets are not customize parts--Azimuth727 19:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok how about category:Customizible Upgades :Hmmm... that's not bad. Maybe "Official Upgrades", but "Customizable Upgrades" is ok too.--Azimuth727 19:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) how about "Zoid Upgrade Kits" and while we are add it, lets put a link 2 it on the main page. :That sounds good... but where would you put it on the main page??--Azimuth727 19:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Zoids upgrade kits...sounds good ill add it tomarrow, i have a project in mind..im going to add speed stats for variants EX: gogulas=75km but MK2=only 60km what do u think--Silverblade1 19:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) wiat is Leon adding it? ok thats kool--Silverblade1 19:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) probobly but not right now im tired ill do it in like an hour--Leon35 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :This new page would be a category. If you're going to add the changes in stats, do that on each of the separate pages. Don't add a table, do something like we made for the Geno Hydra variants, but only add the stats that changed (you don't have to mention weapons or equip, those changes are obvious)--Azimuth727 20:14, October 6, 2009 (UTC) sounds good all in favor?--Leon35 21:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but im in the middle of adding speed stats for variants and i was told to add them to this page so wut can i do next because there are more offical variants( we talked about the on gojulox talk)?--Silverblade1 21:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) hey guys when we make this page, should we also add a sub catagory on the same page listing all of the actual zoids that were released as upgrade kist for other zoids? for example killer dome, diloforce, blitz haken(i actualy have a question on that zoid on its talk page i will post that in a sec)ptera rayse, transhawk, etc?--Leon35 22:06, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Those were actual zoids model kits released. Its more like a CAS than a CP. I wouldn't make a category.--Azimuth727 22:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) not catagory i said sub catagory on the new page we are making. ill lay out the format the new page should look like this... Zoids Upgrade Kits (title) (Underneath tittle, Write brief overview on what upgrades are and certin examples of them and release dates) Remodeling sets(Heading 2) (Links to remodeling sets page) Grade Ups (Heading 2) (Link to that page) Customise Parts + Limited Blox Parts (heading 2) (link to that page) Genesis Power Up Parts (Heading 2) (Link to that page) *Upgrade Kits (new page and link or brief description and list of all of the model kist that were released soley to upgrade other zoids) :That sounds fine, except that they weren't solely released to upgrade other things.--Azimuth727 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) simple solution. under that last catagorey on a side note, we can mention that. i will make the page tomarrow afternoon, as long as everyone agrees with this format.--Leon35 23:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) unoficial upgrades dude u have 2 understand that this is more than just sticking any random weapon on a zoid and calling it an unoficial upgrade. i have seen very few examples outside the video game battle legends (which i do own)that utilize these configurations. they require slight ajustments, but never the less, are still compatable with all of those upgrades i listed. at least i didnt actualy everything the game said. 4 example, i nvr said that unenlagia's weapons could be attached to command wolf or liger zero (maybe they could, i dont know. blox is highly customisable) or that the CP-12 could be used with Lord Gale. in addition i also didnt say the CP-03 could be used with it either. that 1 is obvious because the mere size and weight of that upgrade would unblance the zoid causing it to fall over. look just leave it 4 now and let me research it. if i find somthing, all add it or delete it. k?--Leon35 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have Battle Legends. I know that all those can equip in-game, but I also have the models. The Hybrid cannons fit on 2 pegs on LZero's back. Elephander only has 1 peg. That's more than a "slight" adjustment. The peg on the Command wolf is significantly smaller that the receptor on a DSR. the CW boosters might (I can't check this one) work with lord gale... but they don't belong on the CP page.--Azimuth727 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) like i said leave it 4 now. if i dind anything i will tell u--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) speaking of which, was the Blade Liger KS ever an actual model kit? u seem to be the video game expert here azimuth so can u help out?--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) and please, anyone answer my questions on the blitz haken talk page ty!--Leon35 23:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we should leave it blank until you find something? :The Blade Liger KS wasn't an actual model kit, it was just an upgraded Blade liger available in game. (Like Shadow Fox S)--Azimuth727 23:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) k ty but please please please go to the blitz haken talk page! i need help! es muy importante!--Leon35 23:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Original DSR box info, for reference "The Dual Sniper Rifle was made exclusively for the undergunned König Wolf. While it boasts destructive power and range exceeding Gun Sniper's rifle, frequent use is impossible because of the great recoil. Advanced precision firing is possible through combination with the scope for precise shooting equipped on the König Wolf." Aaaand then the Tomy promo and Fuzors AND the Saga games have it as rapid-fire autocannon. Wtf? I think one of the Vs. games actually had both, can anyone confirm so I could make a list of which things show which in the DSR bit? Pointytilly 19:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I think I recall seeing both guns in Vs III. If I'm correct, one was able to be used while running around, but the other put the Wolf into the Snipe mode when selected. It's been a while since I played the game though. Vinegah 16:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i hardly gloat but im in the mood so, as an official "ass kicker" in zoids battle legends, i kno there are 2 snipers for the wolf. 1st the standard unit, usable by several zoids, then the sniping unit only usable by konig wolf. y that weapon has so many interpretations i dont kno. i really wanna get a free loader so i could buy zoids Vs 3...i need to take my game to the nxt lvl!--Leon35 20:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : VS III is very cool--I own and recommend it. You get a few new Zoids that I don't think are available in VS II/Battle Legends, like the Rayse Tiger and Decalto Dragon. However, I hear that you can customize the Zoids colors and change them around in VS II/Battle Legends... I think that was ditched in VS III (or I have yet to figure out how to do it...) Now, as for the guns, I think Vinegah's right for VS III. I need to check my game, though. -Imperial Dragon 20:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New Bladey Pic I remember that one of the users said that the Blade Liger had the CP-12 wrong. I have a CP-12, and a Blade Liger, and wanted to know if I should still replace the photo. (Zoids Fanatic 23:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone? (Zoids Fanatic 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC)) : Well, if the part is mounted incorrectly, then I say go for it. I saw the picture--since the problem is noted on the thumb, I think it'd be a good idea to replace the existing image with a photo that portrays the model and part without fault. -Imperial Dragon 00:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I can get a pic of mine up tommrow. Currenty, I'm working on my MIG-21 PF model, so it might be a bit. (Zoids Fanatic 00:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) CP-01 Beam Cannon photo For some reason the photo I uploaded a while back of the Desert Liger with CP-01 has the thumbnail of a Shield Liger with Mad Thunder guns. It was fixed for a while, but now it seems to have gone back the to the Mad Thunder guns again. Just to ensure this isn't just me, what're you guys seeing? Vinegah 16:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : W-woah... Okay, currently for me, the thumbnail shows the regular blue Shield Liger. But when I click the picture, the window that pops up shows the Desert Liger. Is that what's happening to you as well? (Is this possibly one of those strange Browser problems?) -Imperial Dragon 18:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC) For me, I just see the Desert Liger. (Zoids Fanatic 18:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) strange... before the pic was the blue one. who changed it? guess it doesnt matter.--Leon35 23:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well, I'm a firefox user and I just checked with IE too, and it's the same problem. Weird... as I said it was fixed for a while... Hmm, maybe I should try re-uploading it and see if that makes a difference. Vinegah 18:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It's kinda like my Van getting annoyed with Thomas picture. On my photo gallary, it's the regular one. However, on Thomas page, it's the one with the CN logo. Maby you should upload a new image of the Zoid. (Zoids Fanatic 18:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Just reuploaded it and touch wood it works so far. Could be that I didn't upload it right the first time. Vinegah 18:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Could be. When you uploaded it the first time, did you use the same name, or different one? (Zoids Fanatic 18:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Same name, but the way I uploaded it the first time was weird, something to do with replacing the file. Nothing like the way I did it this time. I'm wondering if that had something to do with it, maybe the original was still sitting on the system somewhere. We'll see how this one goes. Vinegah 18:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Same thing happens to me sometimes when I upload a image with the same name. So far, I'm seeing the same photo. (Zoids Fanatic 19:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm. I think the problem's fixed now--I'm seeing the Desert Liger as the thumb and the pop-up. -Imperial Dragon 11:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New pages This list is ridiculously long. I suggest splitting them up into separate pages. Especially the ones seen in the anime(s). Also, I believe HMM kits should get a mention, as should the Genesis power up parts. Basically I want the pages to conform with something like the following template, with this page becoming a directory list, or a description of the kits overall (release info, production issues, whatever). As for what would be on the pages, well, there's more than enough info: which kits they go on, what they are, when they were released, anime sections, whether they hinder the Zoid's functions, etc. Either way, the pages need a cleanup, and I can NOT do it as I do not know enough about the kits themselves (and given the huge amounts of bad info floating around the net, am unwilling to rely on second-hand research). Slax01 01:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, they do need cleaning up, given it seems that some people used to make up custom parts. (Zoids Fanatic 01:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) um, Genesis power up parts is already a page and HMM parts are on the Zoids HMM page. what exactly do you want specificly?Leon35 19:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I said, split this page up and throw in a template that includes the HMM and Genesis parts. Also, as a side note, the HMM page, as it stands, is crap. Slax01 22:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) As for the HMM page, there's not much you can add to it other then new Zoids and parts. (Zoids Fanatic 22:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) That's why I said "as it stands" -it's not the page's fault, its the combined fault of that page and all the respective pages which replicate the info. For instance, there is diddly squat info on which Zoids can mount which weapons, or exactly what the differences are between the HMM and regular kits, etc. Seriously, the HMM sections essentially say "there are HMM versions of this Zoid" and that's it. Slax01 23:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) More or less, that is it. There's no backstory, all they can do is stand there, and cost alot of money. Though I'd rather ramble on about this in the HMM talk page. Anyhow, to understand what your saying, you want to split up the custom sections article, and make seperate articles for each one? (Zoids Fanatic 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) YES, I want to split up this page into multiple articles, do I really have to say it three times? Slax01 23:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. I think that might be a bad idea though, I mean the articles will be puny, and there is no real reason why they should be split up into over 20 seperate article. (Zoids Fanatic 23:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC)) :Yes, this article is long. Yes, it probably needs splitting up. The problem is things like the Viking Lance unit, which clearly won't make a full article. Are you looking to make pages for just the significant CPs, or all of them?--Azimuth727 23:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So Slax won't have to repeat himself again, all of them. Anyhow, I agree this article needs cleaning up, but making seperate articles is not a good idea. (Zoids Fanatic 00:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) @Azimuth: Initially, all the major ones and if enough info can be found, the minor ones as well. If the info cannot be found, then I'd probably leave them here, as per what was done with the list of genesis characters. @person below Azimuth: 1- We already know your opinion, no need to repeat it. 2- no, that is incorrect. He asked "would I make the pages", not "did I want to make the pages". Two completely different questions. Yes, I said I wanted to make a page for every CP, no I never said that I actually would. Whether I would or not comes down to how much information exists. As I said before, I do NOT know enough about the CPs to make them all into pages, whether I want to or not, and as such, the end result of this page will likely be the same as what happened to the Genesis characters page- every character with enough info getting a page, and every character who does not is simply left in the list. Slax01 00:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we (or you) are doing this, then we (or you) can be certain that CP-12 will get a article, along with CP-05. Now, on a more serious matter with this is finding information. As you have stated before, there is to much false info, wrong info, or just none needed info out there. So getting thr information will be tricky, though if we just use the information we have now, and then try to find more later, we should be fine (thanks captian obivous!) Now, on a second note, if we (or, once again, you) are to make these articles, we will need templet (wow captian obivous!), as for format, we can use a Zoids format, since it can be used to format a CP page. And finally, as you have said, only those with enough info can be included. This means no HMM CP's can be used, given that they are just repainted parts already included in the CP. For Genesis, we should be able to get most of them done, dame goes for the regular CP's. (Thanks captian obivous, you obivous statements didn't help at all) (Zoids Fanatic 00:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) Anyhow, here's a list of CP's that should be the first ones to be worked on (given the amount of info we have on them); *CP-01 *CP-03 *CP-04 *CP-05 *CP-06 *CP-07 *CP-12 *CP-13 *Power Up Set B However, this is a list '''I '''would do, though, and I'm more or less suggesting this list. (Zoids Fanatic 00:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) ok now i see. yes the page is long but like azimuth said, some dont have enough to even be called pages. besides, we cant just put some CPs. if we did one, we would have to do all, and there isnt info info to do all of them. if you want to make this page shorter, make the Limited Blox CPs its own page. The reason the HMM page sucks is because they are decribed in detail on thier respective zoid articles. the HMM page is more like a list, especialy with no backstory to them. thats why i added the HMM Cps, to increase the information on that page. Genesis Power Up parts dont need thier own page. they are fine on 1 page. back to the standard CPs, remember some CPs are included with zoids, so making seperate pages would be like making zoid weapon variant pages, which the majority of us decided agianst remember? and as fanatic said, there is no real reason to split them up. i think some of us are bored, since new zoids information seems to be limited to HMM, so some people (not just you Slax) want to change things up here to keep occupied. its not your fault, or anyones fault. there is just really no need to change this page. however, if you want, I will make the Limited Blox CPs its own page, and tomarrow, i will even take sometime in cleaning up the HMM page as much as possible. Leon35 01:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Attack boosters The anime attack boosters do not hinder the use of blades. the VS3 does not. The HMM does not. Do any versions of the AB unit hinder the use of blades? If so, which ones. The reason I ask is because the wiki has contradicted itself on numerous occasions, and while I have tried to fix the comments, it is quite difficult to determine what information has been made up or extrapolated from, and what is actually true. Part of this problem is the vague nature of reporting (ie: "video game" for saga specifically, or "model" for the non-HMM specifically), so if someone could come up with a list of exactly how many times the AB unit has been released in the various media, label it appropriately, and say if it does or does not hinder the use of the Liger's blades (without ANY "ifs", "maybes" or "implies" etc), and add it to the article, it would be greatly appreciated. Slax01 07:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The model kit does. Basically, in most media's, I've noticed that the boosters are either thin, or the blades overly long. The reason why it is like this is because of the model. If you use the Blade Liger's blade with the Attack Booster on it, thr booster covers up most of the blade. The Liger can still use the blade, but not to great affect at all. (Zoids Fanatic 11:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) And adding to what Fanatic said, when the model kit's blades are deployed with the small top segments of the Attack Boosters open, the blades themselves have only about an inch of edge left. If the anime followed the model kit's scale 100%, the Blade Liger would have to get really close to use the little remaining edge they have. - BladeLigerLeong 14:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) from what i have heard, HMM has a similar problem--Leon35 14:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What you said is true. I have the red HMM Blade Liger AB and the boosters still hinder the blades' movement, despite the fact that the blades themselves having been redesigned in such a way that when deployed, you can actually extend their length, but by only about a centimetre. So their use is still limited. - BladeLigerLeong 14:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so here's what I gather from the above: the AB unit's original model hinders the use of the blades because the boosters are thicker than the blades are long. However, they don't actually hinder the Liger's ability to deploy the blades (ie: the blades can still pivot). The HMM is somewhat fixed, because the blades can get longer. Is this correct? Slax01 23:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) For the orginal model, you are correct, the Liger can still use them, but they are shortened. (Zoids Fanatic 23:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC)) Storm Unit Right, so I was going to make this Berserk Fury page so I could clean it up and get on with the List of Zoids reformatting, but this page's statistics contradict pretty much everything in Legacy. Furthermore, I ask a clarification be made between the Storm Fury and Sturm Tyrann so I do not mix up the releases of each kit. The Berserk Fury page is not much better. I would clean it up, but first I need to know what's right and what isn't. Slax01 06:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sheild liger with CP 2 so much for not being advertised. this is not my video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3gRIjjAXqQ&feature=related That is CP-2 right?ZGWolf 19:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell, but by the looks of, it look likes it. (Zoids Fanatic 20:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC)) dont trust the games. when it says it is not advertised, it means that the actual instructions dont say to do that. Leon35 04:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) okay then... but why can't I trust the games on this issue? I mean Legacy deserves all the flak it gets for translation. But when it came to gameplay mechanics the games were pretty accurate to the battlestory and models. I am not complaining just kinda wondering, and is it still worth mentioning? ZGWolf 23:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The games let you stick lots of parts lots of places to make them more interesting (which, in practice, means you end up piling charged particle cannons on everything for some games XD), so they're not really the same as directly advertising/showing in the instructions that CP X goes on Zoid Y. Pointytilly 23:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) think of it like this. in zoids VS you can attach a Dual Sniper Rifle toa Command Wolf. you cant do that for the actual model kit. in zoids legacy, i gave Gordos a particle gun. (Particle guns on everything, as Tilly said, which btw, kicks serious ass) it does make the games fun, but they do not reflect the model kits. Leon35 00:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I understand. I don't actually own versus three, (or a game cube ;_;) All my expertise is in legacy and all the obscure, even for zoids, Japan only releases... ZGWolf 00:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) CP-13 picture problem. For awhile, the CP-13 picture has been bugging me. Not the one on the model, I don't mind that, but the one in the bag. Reason being, it has that little camera thing on the buttom right side. Now, as a guess, it seems this picture was taken from eBay (given that I have only seen the camera picture on eBay). Before we start to jump to conclusions, does anyone actually have any info or such on the picture? (Zoids Fanatic 20:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) delete that one pkc. we only need the one pic anyway--Leon35 03:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) "CP-28" I have one question to ask- is this in any way endorsed or approved by the owners of the Zoids brand? Furthermore, the article reads like an advertisement, not a wiki article. My other complaints may or may not be aired, depending on the answer to the first question. Slax01 00:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It's somebody plugging an (admittedly very cool) unofficial project. Pointytilly 02:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that illegal? You'no, copyright and all? I mean, it is not their idea, design, or brand, yet they are using it in a for-profit context. Slax01 05:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Legality I'm not sure on (though I'm inclined to say it could be problematic when reproducing a distinctive official design?), but Tomy didn't care about the aftermarket chromes so long as they weren't billed as official, and they don't care about the many unofficial resin kits and the like out there. It seems fairly common with Japanese companies to not care much about fanmade addons and kits of their stuff, for money or not, because the people who buy said addons also buy their stuff. I mean, there was stuff like an entire garage kit of Shield Liger in 1/100 scale, and nobody came after Artarea or whoever it was (it's been years since I've seen said kit). Pointytilly 06:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I never said TOMY should care (or otherwise)- that's entirely up to them, but WE should care- we're the ones advertising it. Basically, if the legality is questionable, we should steer clear - We can't predict TOMY's decisions, so we shouldn't try. Slax01 07:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) i agree with slax. besides, non canon info doesnt belong here anyway, so I removed it. Sorry Ichigo, but its not even called the CP-28 and it is a fanmade project, not an official zoids product (still want one though)--Leon35 10:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Active shield is blinding okay this is the third time I've tried this so I'll be brief, Snipe masters SR rating droppes from 1500 to 10 when upgraded with Active shield. New wikia still has some bugs. ZGWolf 19:42, October 20, 2010 (UTC) what are you talking about?--Leon35 19:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ulp too brief, I should have said in Zoids Legacy, the snipe masters SR (sensor rating) droppes from 1500 to 10 when you upgrade it to a Snipe Master Active-Shield. that is the lowest of any sensor rating in the entire game, Normally I'd blame legacy failure at translating, but this isn't a translation issue it's a gameplay one. So what is with an active shield unit that makes a Snipe master go blind. also the new wikia layout was causing me all sorts of problems, it might have been just user error though XD ZGWolf 20:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible Combination Is it possible in any way for the CP-15 to be mounted with the CP-12 on the Blade Liger? I have reason to believe that the CP-01's involvement may be out of the question, so the 15 & 12 is what peaked my curiosity. I don't have any models so I can't build them myself to find out. Kaidus 19:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC)